characterdexfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum Since his start, Ash has wanted to be 'The World's Greatest Pokémon Master', as stated in the first episode. Ash began his journey at age 10, but he was late, causing him to take the opinionated Pikachu. He had trouble and was unable to catch any Pokémon due to the fact that his Pikachu extremely disliked him and refused to help him. In an attempt to catch a Spearow with a rock, Ash ended up being chased by the whole flock, and Pikachu as well was chased. In an attempt to protect his only Pokémon, Ash used his own body to shield him from the Spearow with his own body, but at that point, Pikachu realized how much he meant to Ash and sprung up to help by zapping the flock, but he was greatly damaged by this act, so Ash "borrowed" a bike from a girl by the lake to ride to the Pokémon Center, but in the process it was burnt, though he still kept going. In this event was how he met Misty, his first companion on his Pokémon journey, who wouldn't leave at first because she wished to have her bike payed for, but it soon turned to staying just as she liked adventuring with Ash. From that point Ash still had much to learn about battling, for his first capture was just luck and he wouldn't admit he was wrong. Most of his first gym badges were given out of gratitude for something or anything similar to that. Like with the case of the Pewter City Gym Badge, he didn't truly beat Brock, as it was the sprinklers in the gym that weakened Onix, but he gave the badge to him after Ash decided that the battle wasn't fair because he didn't actually weaken Onix on his own. After which Flint revealed his true identity as Brock's father and he decided to stay with Brock's many siblings, so Brock set out with Ash and Misty. Ash seemed to cross paths with his rival, Gary Oak multiple times, where he was reminded that he wasn't as good as he thought, seeing as Gary had caught many more Pokémon than him. Over the course of the anime Ash grew more in both skill and friendship. He at first, willed himself to go on because he wished to overcome his rival, Gary, by catching more Pokémon, but later he slowed himself and realized that he should focus more on each individual Pokémon and their skills. In this way, he decides to focus more on the Pokémon working hard and doing their best than evolving. He is happy when his Pokémon evolve, though he doesn't force them to, shown when he offers Pikachu a Thunderstone, and Pikachu refuses it, and Ash is okay with that. Finally, in the Johto Silver Confrence, Ash manages to overcome Gary in a battle, marking a huge milestone in his life. In most episodes, Ash befriends someone who has a great influence on him, not only as a trainer, but as a person in a whole. He depends on his friends at times, particularly the parental aspect of Brock. The term 'Best Friend' is usually reserved for Ash's closest partner, Pikachu, though he has used this term to describe Brock, Misty, May and Max. He traveled the region of Kanto with both Misty and Brock, though when setting out for the Orange Islands, he befriends Tracy Sketchit, who comes along with him and Misty through the Orange Islands. But, upon returning to land, Tracey decided to stay with Professor Oak, while he, Misty and Brock set out for the Johto League. After completing the Johto League, Ash, Misty and Brock part ways, only though, Ash reunites with Brock when arriving in the Hoenn Region. Upon arriving in the Hoenn Region, Ash meets a young trainer named May who at first desires to only see the world, but soon decides to be a Coordinator. They meet her brother Max, who, though too young to be a Trainer, tags along. They soon reunite with Brock. Upon leaving the Hoenn League, Brock again leaves, only to reunite with Ash yet again. Once in the Sinnoh Region, Ash meets a girl named Dawn, who too wishes to be a Coordinator. In a recurring gag, the female protagonists's bike is burnt to a crisp by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Throughout the anime, Ash is revealed to resemble many special, historic people, most which have to do with aura, like Sir Aaron and the Aura Guardian and his Pikachu in 'The Keystone Pops'. In the movie 'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew' Ash is revealed to have aura almost exactly the same as Sir Aaron before him, and utilizes his aura in the same way as Sir Aaron had before him, though not as powerful. Later in 'The Keystone Pops' Ash is revealed to be similar to the Aura Guardian who sealed Spiritomb in the Hallowed Tower. He is similar in the way that he has a Pikachu, like the Aura Guardian, and that he and his Pikachu sealed Spiritomb in the Hallowed Tower. Later, in another episode he uses his aura to locate and use telepathy with a missing Riolu Ash is also revealed to be 'The Chosen One' who will restore balance to the world. He has a bond with certain legendary Pokémon (Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Latias, Azelf, Shaymin, Giratina and Arceus). Ash has Contest Passes for both Hoenn and Sinnoh. In Hoenn, it was required to view one of the contests that May participated in. In Sinnoh, however, Ash states that he only intends to use it in the single contest that he wished to enter. Though, he did participate in the Wallace Cup, because Wallace said that it would be good for Buizel, but he lost in the third round. Ash has a few keepsakes, like half a Pokéball that is part of a Pokéball that he and Gary share (Gary has the other half). He also has a fishing lure from Misty that looks exactly like her and the half of the Terracotta Contest ribbon that he tied with May. Ash lived with his mother, Delia Ketchum, until he turned ten at which point he left for his Pokémon journey. His father was never introduced in the anime, though there are hints that he may be a traveling Pokémon Trainer. Ash is one of the only children in the anime, aside from Dawn and possibly Tracey. Pokémon On Hand 250px-Ash_Pikachu_HD.png|Pikachu 250px-Ash_Heracross.png|Heracross 250px-Ash_Quilava.png|Cyndaquil -> Quilava 250px-Ash_Staraptor.png|Starly -> Staravia -> Staraptor With Professor Oak 1.png|Bulbasaur 99.png|Krabby -> Kingler 89.png|Muk 128.png|Tauros (x30) 143.png|Snorlax 153.png|Chikorita -> Bayleef 158.png|Totodile 164.png|Noctowl (Shiny) 232.png|Egg -> Phanpy -> Donphan 277.png|Tailow -> Swellow 254.png|Treecko -> Grovyle -> Sceptile 341.png|Corphish 324.png|Torkoal 362.png|Snorunt -> Glalie 392.png|Chimchar -> Monferno -> Infernape 389.png|Turtwig -> Grotle -> Torterra 418.png|Buizel 443.png|Gible In Training 57.png|Primeape 6.png|Charmander -> Charmeleon -> Charizard 7.png|Squirtle 472.png|Gligar -> Gliscor Released 12.png|Caterpie -> Metapod -> Butterfree 18.png|Pidgeotto -> Pidgeot 131.png|Lapras Traded 20.png|Raticate 190.png|Aipom Given Away 15.png|Beedrill League Achievements League Badges Indigo League Boulder Badge- Pewter City, Gym Leader Brock Cascade Badge- Cerulean City, Gym Leaders Daisy, Lily and Violet Thunder Badge- Vermillion City, Gym Leader Lt. Surge Marsh Badge- Saffron City, Gym Leader Sabrina Rainbow Badge- Celadon City, Gym Leader Erika Soul Badge- Fuchsia City, Gym Leader Koga Volcano Badge- Cinnibar Island, Gym Leader Blaine Earth Badge- Viridian City, Temporary Gym Leader Jessie Orange League Coral-Eye Badge- Mikan Island, Gym Leader Cissy Sea Ruby Badge- Navel Island, Gym Leader Danny Spike Shell Badge- Trovita Island, Gym Leader Rudy Jade Star Badge- Kumquat Island, Gym Leader Luana Johto League Zephyr Badge- Violet City, Gym Leader Falkner Hive Badge- Azalea Town, Gym Leader Bugsy Plain Badge- Goldenrod City, Gym Leader Whitney Fog Badge- Ecruteak City, Gym Leader Morty Storm Badge- Cianwood City, Gym Leader Chuck Mineral Badge- Olivine City, Gym Leader Jasmine Glacier Badge- Mahogany Town, Gym Leader Pryce Rising Badge- Blackthorn City, Gym Leader Clair Hoenn League Stone Badge- Rustboro City, Gym Leader Roxanne Knuckle Badge- Dewford Town, Gym Leader Brawly Dynamo Badge- Mauville City, Gym Leader Wattson Heat Badge- Lavaridge Town, Gym Leader Flannery Balance Badge- Petalburg City, Gym Leader Norman Feather Badge- Fortree City, Gym Leader Winona Mind Badge- Mossdeep City, Gym Leaders Tate and Liza Rain Badge- Sootopolis City, Gym Leader Juan Sinnoh League Coal Badge- Oreburgh City, Gym Leader Roark Forest Badge- Eterna City, Gym Leader Gardenia Cobble Badge- Veilstone City, Gym Leader Maylene Fen Badge- Pastoria City, Gym Leader Crasher Wake Relic Badge- Hearthome City, Gym Leader Fantina Mine Badge- Canalave City, Gym Leader Byron Icicle Badge- Snowpoint City, Gym Leader Candice Beacon Badge- Sunyshore City, Gym Leader Volkner Other Competitions Hoenn Battle Frontier Knowledge Symbol- Battle Factory, Factory Head Noland Guts Symbol- Battle Arena, Arena Tycoon Greta Tactics Symbol- Battle Dome, Dome Ace Tucker Luck Symbol- Battle Pike, Pike Queen Lucy Spirits Symbol- Battle Palace, Palace Maven Spenser Ability Symbol- Battle Tower, Salon Maiden Anabel Brave Symbol- Battle Pyramid, Pyramid King Brandon Pokémon Competitions Pokémon League Ranking Indigo Conference- Top 16 Silver Conference- Top 8 Ever Grande Conference- Top 8 Pokémon Championship Battles Orange League- Champion Kanto Battle Frontier- Champion Pokémon Contests Terracotta Contest (unofficial)- Winner, Tied with May Jubilife Contest Wallace Cup- Top 8 Other Competitions Alto Mare Canal Race (DNF) Bug-Catching Contest (Champion) Extreme Pokémon (Champion) Fire and Rescue Grand Prix Grass Tournament (Finalist) Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition (Champion- with Paul) Hearthome Collection (Runner-Up) P1 Grand Prix (Champion) Pokémon Balloon Race (Champion) Pokémon Cosplay Contest (Runner-Up) Pokémon Orienteering Pokémon Summer Academy Triathlon (Winner) Pokémon Swap Meet Tauros-Battling Competition (Winner) PokéRinger- Crossgate Town (Champion) PokéRinger- Squallville (Champion) Rota Tournament (Champion) Seaking Catching Day Sumo Conference (Champion) Twinleaf Festival Battle Tournament (Winner) Whirl Cup (Top 16) Names